


His Light

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, mega fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey





	

([x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/7cd8ce8d0f49cd8ecbdf98f01a393b95/tumblr_oajyhwsONx1v2ao55o2_500.gif))

Gadreel didn’t know what to make of you.

You were kind, patient, forgiving- all things that he felt he didn’t deserve in the slightest. And yet here you were, giving him all of that and more. You gave him your time, always helping him to better understand the world as a human. You’d done the same for Castiel, introducing him to all the things you loved about earth.

You and Castiel shared a peculiar fondness for honey, which he daresay he didn’t quite understand. What he did understand was your gentle smile as you explained anything and everything to him. He even pretended to not know things, just to have you explain them with that smile that gripped his heart tight in his chest.

Gadreel’s favorite thing about you was the peace that surrounded you. You could sit and read happily for hours, companionable silence filling the room as you sat next to him. He found that most humans were incapable of sitting in silence for too long, often opting for inane “small talk” as they liked to call it. He enjoyed the silent companionship he found with you though, often asking for your own book recommendations to read alongside you.

One day, he asked Castiel about the feeling he always had around you. Cas chuckled, patting him on the shoulder as he grinned. “My brother, you are in love.”


End file.
